Mr. Tenagain's Castle Adventure (Season 3 Pilot Video, SuperMalechi's version
Mr. Tenagain's Castle Adventure is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released on February 3, 1995. Plot Mr. Tenagain takes Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Scooter Mcnutty, Miss Etta Ketta, and the kids on a trip to a castle in london, england. Cast Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #Hello, Goodbye #Just Imagine #Castles So High #Sailing Medley (Sailing, Sailing / My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean / I'd Love to Sail) #Silly Sounds #Looby Loo #Friendship Song #London Town #London Bridge #The Wheels on the Bus #This Old Man #Go Round and Round the Village #If I Had One Wish #Old King Cole #Knight's Dance #Tea Party Medley: (Polly, Put the Kettle On, Little Jack Horner, Do You Know The Muffin Man, Pat a Cake, Peas Porridge Hot, Sing a Song of Sixpence) #I Am a Fine Musican #Friends are Forever #It's Good to Be Home #Hello, Goodbye (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *After the "Barney Theme Song", When the kids arrive at the school playground, the music from " *Before the song "Let's Play Together" starts, Barney comes to life, and tells the kids about playing together. *After the song "Let's Play Together", Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball. *Another time Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives. *During a scene where Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives, *When Michael arrives at the school playground, and greets Barney and the other kids, his "Hi!" and his "Hi everybody! are both taken from "Having Tens of Fun!". *When Barney and the kids said "Hi Michael!" *When Michael greets Barney and the other kids, the music from "Having Tens of Fun!" *After the song "Just Imagine", Baby Bop and BJ arrive at the school playground, and greet Barney and the kids. *When Baby Bop and BJ arrive at the school playground, and greet Barney and the kids, *When Baby Bop and BJ greet Barney and the kids, the music from " *After the sailing medley, a big storm comes, and It is striking the ship. And Then, Barney, Baby Bop, Mr. Tenagain, Scooter Mcnutty, Miss Etta Ketta, and the kids scream. *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Tenagain, Scooter Mcnutty, Miss Etta Ketta, and the kids scream as the big storm is striking the ship, *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Tenagain, Scooter Mcnutty, Miss Etta Ketta, and the kids continue screaming as the big storm is striking the ship, *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Tenagain, Scooter Mcnutty, Miss Etta Ketta, and the kids continue screaming before Carlos yells out "Look out ahead!", *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Tenagain, Scooter Mcnutty, Miss Etta Ketta, and the kids scream as the ship falls and lands into a magical forest, *After the song "Silly Sounds", scary sounds from Twinkle the Elf scared Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Tenagain, Scooter Mcnutty, Miss Etta Ketta, and the kids, and they scream while running away from it. *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Tenagain, Scooter Mcnutty, Miss Etta Ketta, and the kids scream while running away from the scary sounds coming from Twinkle the Elf, *During a scene where Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Tenagain, Scooter Mcnutty, Miss Etta Ketta, and the kids run away from the scary sounds coming from Twinkle the Elf, the music from " *The country is called where london, england lives is called *Before the song "The Wheels on the Bus", Barney tells Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Tenagain, Scooter Mcnutty, Miss Etta Ketta, and the kids that we can go on a big london, england double decker city bus ride to drive through the city of london, england in the united kingdom. And Then, he uses his magic to put on his city bus driver's hat on. *The same city bus driver's hat that Barney wears used in this home video was also seen in " *The color of the london, england double decker city bus's stearing wheel is *The color of the horn button on the london, england double decker city bus's stearing wheel is *When Barney says "Beep, Beep!" while driving the big london, england double decker city bus, the sound clip was taken from " *Before the song "This Old Man" starts, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Tenagain, Scooter Mcnutty, Miss Etta Ketta, and the kids meet This Old Man when they got to the london, england royal castle. *After "Go Round and Round the Village", the london, england royal castle gate starts to open. And Then, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Tenagain, Scooter Mncutty, Miss Etta Ketta, and the kids go inside of the london, england royal castle. *After the song "I Love You", Baby Bop and BJ had to leave to sparkle and disappear to say goodbye to Barney and the kids. *When Baby Bop and BJ leave to sparkle and disappear, and say goodbye to Barney and the kids, the music from " *After Baby Bop and BJ leave, When the kids are leaving to go home and have supper with lemonade, pizza from boston pizza, and ice cream sundaes at Julie's house as they say goodbye to Barney, and the Barney doll winks at the end, the music from " *Michael wears the same soccer clothes in "The Exercise Circus!", and "Having Tens of Fun!". *The same Michael and his voice used in this home video was also seen in "Having Tens of Fun!". *The same Michael's voice from "Having Tens of Fun!" is a similar to Quotes Quote 1 *(after the song "Let's Play Together") *Barney: That was fun playing together! *Julie: It sure is, Barney. *Shawn: What are we going to do, Barney? *Barney: Well, even though we are going to have fun today, We can all play together! *Kids: Yay!! *Michael's voice: Hello! Can I play, too? *Kathy: *Barney: *(Michael arrives at the school playground with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball) *Barney & Kids: *Michael: *Barney & Kids: *Michael: *Barney: *Michael: